The Slayer's Wand
by HarryMuto
Summary: Harry's fate is left in Death's hands after the Fates seriously mess up. Death decides to send Harry to a number of different realities in order to gain experience and power
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Slayer's Wand.**

**By HarryMuto.**

**BtVS x HP**

**Disclaimer: The author of this non-profit, fan written work in no way claims ownership over J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter franchise or Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel created by Joss Whedon, All original plots, characters, places, or objects are the creation of the author unless stated otherwise.**

**A/N: Please be kind this is my first ever try at a BtVS story let alone a crossover, I'll to insure all Buffyverse locations excreta are correct but if they aren't please tell me.**

**Chapter One.**

Harry Potter was dead or at least he, and the rest of the Wizarding World perceived him to be, and to be honest the ghostly figure in black robes and carrying the biggest okay only scythe The-Boy-Who-Lived (or didn't as the case may be) had ever seen really cemented the opinion in the young would be saviour's mind before he could lament on various things such as passing at the young age of fifteen after just being possessed or worse dying whilst still a virgin the figure who could only be death spoke in a voice that seemed to be both a whisper and a shout, a lullaby and an alarm a voice only a being of true power could use " I told Them Harry James Potter that this would happen, that you weren't ready. But the Sisters were insistent and I apologize but until now your fate was theirs as it is now mine." Death did not seem to see the look of complete and utter shock on Harry's face well either that or he didn't care as he vanished taking his newest charge with him.

Harry appeared in a cosy house far different from the endless void he was expecting to see, but regardless of his unusual circumstances he finally found his voice "Am I dead,sir? And what did you mean with the whole Fate and such part."

"No luckily you are not dead or rather your existence has not ended, as too the Fates I was referring to my sisters who take an unusual interest in the children of prophecy sometimes for good and sometimes for example with you for ill, I argued on your behalf told them the things thrown at you would bring you too my domain, yet they carried on and now as with all the dead your fate rests in my hands."

Harry was even more confused he was dead but he wasn't weren't you either one or the other he voiced this concern only to be waved off "Well, I'm Death so it's kind of up to me isn't it." After this they descended into silence until sometime later Death once again broke it. "So, I've decided to send you to a reality called by us higher powers as the Slayer Verse, there you will ingratiate yourself with their current chosen one whilst learning their magic which by the way is wandless, I will continue to send you to these other universes until I believe you are ready to return to your own. Bye now." With that he slammed his scythe down leaving a swirling portal in it's wake which Harry was unceremoniously shoved through...

Harry landed abruptly and rather painfully in front of a sign proclaiming that he had arrived in some place called Sunnydale apparently in California, he also noted that he was no longer in his standard Hogwarts Robes but instead clothed in a pair of blue denim jeans a black t-shirt and a tan trench coat he found a note taped to his chest explaining the change.

**' I forgot to say, that there's no separation between the magical and mundane cultures here, also for reference their magical system is called Wicca.**

**Good Luck from**

**Death.'**

Having no other choice, he continued forward walking into the town proper musing on how to find this 'Chosen One' It wasn't like they advertised themselves or at least he tried not too, oh well he might get lucky or something he supposed...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry eventually found himself outside a school proclaiming itself as 'Sunnydale High School' to be honest he was about to disregard it believing that the Fates wouldn't be either cruel or stupid enough to entrust the fate of the world to two school kids at the same time, when he felt the powerfully dark aura surrounding the place, seemingly coming from the building itself. Deciding that even if the 'Chosen One' whoever he or she was didn't attend the school, the large amount of dark power around this place surely meant their arrival would be imminent well unless they were seriously incompetent anyway. He cautiously entered thanking God, that in this particular case the things he had heard about American Schools having more security than your average prison were clearly false.

He walked through the building's hallways trying to find the center of the malevolent energy whilst avoiding the notice of the various teachers and students going about their usual daily routine of studying, eating, fighting and what seemed to be sticking their tongue down each others throats. He eventually made his way to what was unmistakably the library or a library anyway and he doubted they had two.

As he entered what he had decided was The Library he heard a heated argument which seemed to just be ending **"...first of all, I'm a Vampire Slayer. And secondly, I'm retired. Hey, I know! Why don't you kill 'em?" **'huh, well that was ridiculously easy' Harry thought to himself upon hearing the clearly female voice of his likely teenage target ranting but it looked like the debate wasn't quite finished as some more words he couldn't catch were exchanged before the so called Slayer made her voice heard again, **"Prepares me for what? For getting kicked out of school? For losing all of my friends? For having to spend all of my time fighting for my life and never getting to tell anyone because I might endanger them? Go ahead! Prepare me." ** At this Harry decided now was as good a time as any to reveal himself.

"I'm afraid it doesn't quite work like that, I mean you can't quit. Believe me I know." Understandably Harry's statement caused the arguing pair to fall silent as they whipped their heads in his direction.

The man's enquiry as to his identity was practically drowned out by the Slayer's indignant shout of "how could you possibly know what it's like!"

"Now lets see, there's a prophecy out there saying your the only person who can defeat someone or something vastly more powerful than yourself, despite the fact that you feel in no way ready or even capable, yep that seems about it. Been there before let me tell you." Harry explained matter of factly as if he knew all about it, which he kind of did. He took a brief moment to enjoy the completely god-smacked looks he was receiving until the librarian or whatever the middle aged man was supposed to be gathered his wits enough to speak "Well, you seem remarkable well informed I'm Rupert Giles, and this is the current Slayer Buffy Summers... and you are?"

"Oh, yes I'm Harry Potter although I doubt that means anything to you, I'm not exactly from here" Harry replied still trying to decide as to whether or not to tell them the truth.

"No, I don't recognize the name, perhaps we should talk somewhere more private" This of course came from the newly identified Mr. Giles, as the group made towards what was obviously his office. Once there Harry spoke resignedly "So, I suppose you want an explanation right"

"Indeed, Mr. Potter"

After Harry had explained his run in with Death, Mr. Giles quickly recapped "Okay, so a higher power identifying itself as Death sent you here after the fates failed in their task in order to do what exactly?"

"Well the way I understand it, I'm to help 'The Chosen One' whom I assume is Buffy. Whilst learning something called Wicca, which I believe we had in my world but it was pretty weak there, luck charms and stuff like that mostly, I assume it's stronger here, also why don't you seem very I don't know shocked?"

"Well, dimensional travel isn't exactly unheard of here although it's more usually from the Hell Dimension and I would assume that your worlds version of Wicca hasn't left the fad/religion bit which is what most of our so called witches are stuck in although we have a rare few capable of true power"

It seemed Buffy was tired of being left out as she asked for proof he was able to help.

"Okay stand back." Harry declared with a grin on his face before pulling his wand from a random pocket "Ready" seeing Buffy's nod he calmly intoned "_incendio_" a streak of fire shot towards the only wall not covered with books leaving a vivid scorch mark were it hit he looked round to see Buffy with her jaw on the floor a look he absently thought was adorable on her before she excitedly exclaimed "You're in!"


End file.
